Press me Inches Closer
by robot-keayleuu
Summary: Anakin attempts to arouse Obi-wan during a night together in bed. M/M slash


**keayleuu:** I wanted to try and write some lighter fictions, because death and despair is all very well and good, but I feel like it's making some people uncomfortable? So, here is something intimate for a change. (Because those are never uncomfortable to read... you're so clever, keayleuu.)

M/M content (but Anakin is practically a girl in my eyes)

* * *

'Anakin, this is very awkward.'

'I know that, Master. Just let me get comfortable…'

Obi-wan had entered his bedroom with the intention of sleeping, and that was the honest-to-Force truth. The same way he did every night, he'd entered to find the room in darkness, slipping comfortably into bed.

Seconds later a pair of strong arms had wrapped themselves around his torso. He knew immediately it was Anakin—he could have been blind, deaf and stupid but still known it would be him. When asked, the younger man claimed to have 'gotten lost' in the temple, accidentally picked the lock on Obi-wan's door and found his way into his Masters bed. His tone of voice was sweet but Obi-wan saw past the honeyed words—he wasn't a fool, and neither was Anakin patient.

They'd spent five minutes squabbling in the bed- Anakin holding onto Obi-wan with the white grip of death, whilst Obi-wan attempted to writhe free, making exaggerated noises whenever the younger man's hands 'slipped' and grasped a sensitive place. That was when Obi-wan had said 'Anakin, this is very awkward,' and Anakin had mumbled his response, which then led to the subsequent events:

'I agreed to let you sleep with me,' Obi-wan sighed- batting away Anakin's fingers as they plucked at his nipples. 'Because I thought it would help with the nightmares. I didn't realize you had an ulterior purpose.'

He'd liked to think he had a choice in the matter, when the reality was nothing could be further from the truth. Distressed Anakin was a force to be reckoned with and-exhausted after a day of training- Obi-Wan had decided to just let him have his way.

He'd hoped Anakin's would get bored after a while- quiet down and go to sleep-but as the moments passed he seemed more alive than ever-twisting and writhing as if his life depended on the actions.

'Masterr…. you know me better than that.' Anakin purred into his ear. 'You can't change your mind—you said I could stay. If you're not prepared to face the consequences of your actions, you shouldn't—'

'Are you lecturing _me_? I never thought I'd see the day.' Obi-wan sat and reached for the lamp, removing a pair of glasses and a book from the bedside table.

'Um, what are you doing?' Anakin propped himself up on his elbows.

'What do you think? I always read before I sleep.'

'No you don't,' Anakin snapped, tossing 'Wuthering Hutts' onto the floor, grumbling as he tugged at the cord of the lamp. Settling down, he lay close to Obi-Wan—he could see his master's face in the dark, and their noses were almost touching-barley a finger length of distance separated their lips. Anakin felt satisfied: Obi-Wan couldn't shift away from him now, because if he moved any further, he'd fall from the bed. Slyly, Anakin slipped a hand under the covers, reaching down to touch his Masters body, smoothing his fingers past his stomach and spreading them flat across his hips, moving down to cup the firmness of his-

'How come you've got bottoms?' Anakin blurted, outraged. 'I thought they were all in here.' He'd made the effort of entering the room early- pretending to be asleep but secretly guarding Obi-wan's clothes drawer- and for what? Nothing.

'I took some from the airing cupboard.'

'_I_ took all the ones in the airing cupboard!'

'You took all _my_ ones in the airing cupboard—these are yours. They're yellow; I thought you'd appreciate the colour.'

'I don't,' Anakin scowled. 'I don't appreciate them at all. In fact, they offend me. Please tell your pyjamas that they're hindering my evening. I demand they be removed-right now.'

'You could learn from my pyjamas. You're freezing,' Obi-wan wrapped the duvet around Anakin's shoulders but the younger man pushed it away.

'I'd be warmer if you'd have come to bed earlier. I've been waiting a long time, you know.'

Anakin stiffened and stretched his toes, circling the bottom of the mattress with his feet, kicking his Master gently. Obi-wan squeezed the muscles in Anakin's arm in an effort to stay on the bed, practically dangling over the floor by now.

'I'm sorry,' he said stiffly. 'For the ten minutes of solitude you had to endure. Anyway, don't pretend I woke you when we both know you weren't going to sleep. And Anakin, move over, this is a double bed for Force sake and you've squashed us both in five per cent of it.'

Anakin puffed out his cheeks. 'I don't think so. I think you knew I was here, but you wanted to stall me.' He brushed a finger over Obi-wan's lips. 'You're terrible. Terrible, terrible… you should join the Dark side- it's not nice to manipulate people like that. If you're going to act like a dirty Sith, then I'm going to have to treat you like one…' Anakin bit down hard on the older man's lobe.

'Manipulate? Anakin, I'm here for you now! By this time I'm usually brewing tea, or checking the financial stocks for the temple-'

Anakin exhaled, noisily. Could Obi-Wan conjure a less arousing sentence? He was beginning to sound so old that Anakin felt as if his body were deflating with the sentiment. Did he have to do all the work?

Decidedly, he pressed his hips against Obi-wan's, grinding into him lightly.

'You're not going to sleep. You're going to… play with me.' He whispered.

Obi-wan shifted in his arms. 'Anakin, you're pushing me on the floor. I'd like to come back onto the mattress now, this frame is very hard.'

'It's about the only thing in the room that is.'

'What was that? I didn't catch you.'

'Nothing-it doesn't matter.' Anakin tossed his hair over his shoulders, moving to the centre of the bed. Lying atop the covers, he stretched his legs and ran his tongue over his lips, reaching down to touch himself-deciding on a new approach. Obi-wan moved and turned his back to Anakin. Biting his lip, Anakin begun to moan- groaning as loudly as he could manage. As his fingers wandered, he made desperate cries of arousal, his calls close to screams as his touches grew more frantic-

'Anakin, could you keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep.'

Anakin closed his mouth. 'I'm not tired, 'he replied.

'Well, do you have to make noises at this ungodly hour? I thought there was a Wampa hiding under the bed. It's okay for you to stay up and sleep in, but I need to get up early in the morning, Anakin, I have the responsibility of checking all the stocks in the temple, when what do you have?'

'I have a sex life,' the younger man snapped. 'At least, I thought I did. Goodnight, Obi-wan.'

Anakin rolled over on the bed, continuing to touch himself but quietly, now, and hidden under the covers. Obi-wan turned around in the sheets, staring at Anakin's bare back in confusion.

'What are you doing?'

'The same thing I've been trying to do all night- what does it look like?' Anakin was bitter.

Obi-wan smiled, resting a hand on Anakin's arm.

'You really don't have to do that.'

'If you're going to suggest that threepio is down the hall then don't even bother, Obi-wan, because I'm not in the mood to—'

'No,' Obi-wan rolled Anakin onto his back, climbing atop him to straddle his thighs. 'You don't have to do that all by yourself. It's not as fun on your own now, is it?

Anakin wanted to respond, but the thoughts in his head had seemed to disperse. He felt incapable of an intelligent expression, unable to think of logical response…. besides, even if he could conjure the thoughts, his lips weren't free to speak them.

Somehow, sometime, their faces had become those inches closer that Anakin had been begging for all night.


End file.
